The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and more specifically, to actively controller indicator signs.
Passengers on aircrafts are able to view illuminated signs throughout the cabin. These warning and indicator signs include seat belt signs, attendant signs, and non-smoking signs. As the needs of the airlines change more indicators will become useful. Current sign boards are static. Backlights (e.g., diodes or other light sources) in the sign boards are glowing constantly to show the instructions printed on the lens to the passenger.
For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B show examples of a static EXIT sign. The sign 100 includes letters 102 that, in this example, spell out the word EXIT but other words could be used, and of course, the words could also be in another language. The signs 100 also includes arrows 104a/104b that “point” to an exit location. Such a sign 100 may be located in an overhead position in aircraft.
In some cases, the Federal Aviation Regulations (FARs) have certain aircraft sign requirements. For example, FARs PART-25 relates to emergency exit signs and require that airplanes that have a passenger seating configuration, excluding pilot seats, of 10 seats or more must meet the following requirements: (i) Each passenger emergency exit locator sign required by §25.811(d)(1) and each passenger emergency exit marking sign required by §25.811(d)(2) must have red letters at least 11/2, inches high on an illuminated white background, and must have an area of at least 21 square inches excluding the letters. The lighted background-to-letter contrast must be at least 10:1. The letter height to stroke-width ratio may not be more than 7:1 nor less than 6:1. These signs must be internally electrically illuminated with a background brightness of at least 25 foot-lamberts and a high-to-low background contrast no greater than 3:1.